Promessa de Amor
by Uchiha Dark Moon
Summary: Fic baseada num doujinshi de mesmo nome. NaruSasu


Ah! Finalmente o dia tão esperado chegou...

- Naruto... – diz Sasuke enquanto olha Naruto, ambos sentados numa mesa de bar – Quer fazer comigo?

- Há? – Naruto espanta-se.

- Hoje eu... – "Isto é um erro, eu estava brincando, só isso."

- ... Desculpa, mas não estou para esse tipo de coisa.

- E nem eu...

- Então, vá busca uma garota.

- Quero que me prometa uma coisa. – disse Sasuke olhando para a mesa.

- Do que se trata? – respondeu Naruto enquanto olhava para o moreno – Hm... Não vai falar de matrimonio, não é?

- Isso não era o que estava pensando. Mas, agora que falou... Bem... – " Isso não é certo."

- Tão de repente... – coloca o copo em cima da mesa – Muito bem! Então... Eu, Uzumaki Naruto farei Uchiha Sasuke, feliz pelo resto da vida! Eu prometo!

Sasuke se assusta com a fala repentina do Uzumaki, este também se assusta com a face do Uchiha.

- Hmph... – diz Sasuke sorrindo.

- Agora que penso... – "Nunca terei êxito... Para resistir a este sorriso." – Haver feito os votos contigo, Sasuke, me faz sentir um idiota.

- Certo Naruto. – diz Sasuke enquanto abre as pernas do loiro por de baixo da mesa – Será um idiota o resto de sua vida.

- Eu sei, mas... Hm. – espantasse o loiro ao sentir o pé de Sasuke esfregando seu membro.

- Idiota, não deveria estar surpreendido. – diz com cara de entediado.

- Sasuke... O... O que você esta fazendo, é serio? – olha para baixo envergonhado por ter o pé de Sasuke acariciando seu membro.

- Eu também o prometerei. Quer um brinde? – diz sorrindo ao loiro – Ou prefere fazer algo que eu realmente quero, e se divertir um pouco? – Naruto sem responder nada, mas com a expectativa, deixa seu membro mais duro do que já estava – Sim... Isso é o que eu pensava. – diz o Uchiha sorrindo safadamente.

- "Não é bom, não consigo lutar contra a minha fraqueza..."

- Hmmm... Ahhh... Em um lugar como este... Eu imagino que não podemos parar agora, não é? – Naruto prensava Sasuke com força contra a parede, enquanto investia fortemente naquele interior deliciosamente quente e apertado.

- Aaahhh... Você... Poderia ao menos ter me avisado. – Sasuke gemia com um misto de dor e prazer, mais prazer do que dor.

- Para ser honesto, eu já sabia que você gostava de fazer com homens.

- Hm... Não... Aah... Eu... Não é isso... Hmmm... Maldito... Naruto... Pensei que você poderia ser usado para fazer com os homens.

- Seu... – diz Naruto com raiva – Bastardo! – dá uma ultima estocada que acaba fazendo os dois gozarem intensamente – "Pra dizer a verdade... Eu tive que me dar bem com este 'Sasuke lastimoso'. Finalmente estou tratando o Sasuke como sempre deveria ter feito."

A chuva caia forte lá fora, e Naruto não dava trégua nenhuma vez a Sasuke, agora estavam deitados, e claro, Naruto que investia muito no moreno.

- Você gosta... Heim, Sasuke? Espero que você goste do que estou fazendo. Bem... Não vou me desculpar por isso.

- Eu preferia morrer do que dizer. – fala Sasuke enquanto sofre com as investidas do loiro.

- Disse a verdade? – pergunta Naruto com um leve tom preocupado enquanto acariciava a face do moreno – Que alivio... Ei! Não diga isso... Perguntei se está gostando.

- Ahhhh... Ahhh... Hmmmm... Eu preferia... Morrer...

- Ah... Hmm... Estou chegando... – "Sou fraco a cada coisa que Sasuke faz."

Ambos, Naruto e Sasuke gozam juntos, deliciando-se daquilo que chamavam de amor...

- "Ao final, não posso evitar o calor de seu corpo." – beijam-se intensamente enquanto a chuva cai forte lá fora – Sasuke, eu não quero ficar longe de você. – "Talvez eu não possa manter minhas promessas, mas esta eu posso."

- ... Tem razão. Então... Permaneceremos juntos 'até que a morte nos separe'. – diz o moreno olhando profundamente nos olhos azuis do loiro.

- "Irei virar o que Sasuke necessita que eu seja." – O que quer dizer com 'até que a morte'? Inclusive se morrermos, ficaremos juntos. – Naruto sorria – Também prometamos que morreremos juntos.

- "Eu serei a luz na sua escuridão. Meus sentimentos fluem como a água... Como a água da chuva durante uma tempestade... Como um dilúvio que te afunda... Até o final... Eu fiz muitas promessas, mas em lugar de aceita-las, ele elegeu a solidão."

- Naruto... – Sasuke esta totalmente vestido, enquanto Naruto esta adormecido na cama completamente nu – Eu vou... Vou dar um passeio.

- Tá... – diz um Naruto acordando aos poucos – Quando voltar... – olha para Sasuke saindo – Te farei feliz para sempre. Assim que, não se preocupe.

- Entendo. – Sasuke já com a mão na maçaneta da porta, abre-a, mas antes de sair, diz suas ultimas palavras – Naruto... Obrigado. – sai com um sorriso no rosto e uma lágrima em seus olhos.

Naruto que ainda permanecia deitado, chora desesperadamente, tendo a certeza de que não veria mais seu moreno.

- "Ele disse isso, e então saiu para um passeio, um passeio realmente longo... – Maldição. – chora desesperado – "Sempre soube que este dia chegaria. Sempre me perguntava o que faria se me tornasse tão fraco por ele, mas quero que Sasuke viva a sua vida da maneira que me prometeu." – O amo de mais, não posso evitar... – "Então, não posso correr atrás dele, não o perseguirei. E agora meu amo... Lhe prometo a minha solidão."


End file.
